


peel away my values

by glitteraga



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Idiots in Love, Pining, no beta and only like an ounce of proofreading lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteraga/pseuds/glitteraga
Summary: For Felicia, having Kaze around made kitchen work go much more smoothly.For Kaze, working with Felicia made things unbearably difficult. And it was entirely his fault.
Relationships: Felicia/Suzukaze | Kaze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	peel away my values

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii I wrote this in like an hour, fully intending it to only be like 500 words YET HERE WE ARE!!! Kaze/Felicia please come out of the woodwork i am begging i have NOONE!!!!!!!!

The worst part of his pining was her lack of self-awareness. Namely, the girl had no clue how she made him feel and no clue how _cute_ she, and everything she did, was.

Take today, for example. Kaze and Felicia were taking the first shift for preparing dinner; Felicia had been advised to avoid the later shifts, as they involved actually cooking the food. It was much safer for her (and everything else involved) to be around knives than boiling water and fiery stoves. However, regardless of Felicia’s aptitude with sharp instruments in battle, many were still wary of the maid hurting herself. Kaze, being the lovesick fool he was, all-but-too-eagerly volunteered to work the shift as well and keep his eye on her in the process.

Unfortunately for him, working with Felicia was much more strenuous in practice than it was in theory. Make no mistake, it wasn’t such an ordeal because he had to babysit Felicia the whole time. She really wasn’t half bad with knives. No, his problems arose from her proximity.

 _Isn’t there any way Corrin could do some renovations to this kitchen,_ Kaze thought as the woman brushed up on his side again (for the third time, not that he was counting.)

He cleared his throat, interrupting her humming and the sound of chopping, and tried to sound casual. “There isn’t much counter space in here, is there?”

“Yeah, you got that right!” Felicia laughed through her sentence, her shoulders bouncing as she carried on with her work, “I guess this place was built with only one cook in mind. Or maybe two very small people.”

“Yes, I suppose so. The army is growing larger by the day, this building probably wasn’t made with these numbers in mind…” He trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek. _Alright, genius, keep prattling on. I’m sure she cares about the logistics of feeding an army._

Felicia made a small hum in agreement, letting herself get lost into her groove again. She was chopping the carrots, while he was peeling the potatoes. They were working at a fairly good pace, though if one payed attention it would be clear that Kaze was running behind, and he knew exactly why: he simply couldn’t stop stealing glances.

It really was a crime Felicia wasn’t worshiped as a goddess, in his opinion. Anyone who looked closely enough could see what a beauty she was, inside and out. Even in mundane tasks like this one, she made his heart pound and stammer. His heart was a moth in his chest, fluttering and quivering in his chest trying to escape and circle her light for all eternity.

It was the small things that were so precious to him. The way her long lashes cast shadows on her cheeks. The way she swayed ever-so-slightly to the rhythm of her humming. The way her lower lip pressed upwards when she was lost in focus…actually, perhaps he shouldn’t fixate on her mouth.

He tore his gaze away with a deep breath in, holding it in for a moment ( _Not_ to savor her fragrance of freshly-washed sheets and wildflowers. Absolutely not.), and released it with a deep sigh. She looked up at him inquisitively, bright eyes twinkling in the afternoon sunlight.

“Is everything okay? You, um…you look a bit upset.” Her disappointed tone clipped the wings of his heart, dropping it into his stomach like a rock. “I-I’m sorry if I did something wrong, I’m trying my best, but if—”

“No! …No. Ah—” He dropped his hands down to the counter, relaxing his features. “I’m very sorry, I had no idea I was making a sour face. There’s really nothing wrong, I’m just a bit…tired.” That was a lie. He _was_ upset, though not with her. Never with her.

“O-oh, I’m so sorry! For assuming, I mean. I’m tired too—ah, well, I mean, you know, aren’t we all? Though, not as much as you! —Ack! Of course, I don’t know what you’ve been through, um,” She glanced down as she rambled, and he could swear he saw a light blush dancing on her round cheeks. Though, it was probably a trick of the light.

If the worst part of Kaze’s pining was the fact Felicia was completely oblivious to her charm, the worst part of Kaze’s affection would have to be his insufferable flirtatious streak.

He leaned in, taking advantage of his height, bringing his eyes inches away from hers. How odd it was that their bodies were formed to so perfectly complement each other: his chest curling snugly over her frame; his face fitting so easily above her shoulder; his palm conforming over the back of her hand like petals on a rose, like nature itself willed him to touch his hand to hers. He really was greedy.

“You needn’t say sorry to me, Felicia. Really.” Try as he might to be serious, a smile infuriatingly tugged at his lips. “Need I remind you, I volunteered to work with _you_.”

She opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. In this brief pause, Kaze’s senses kicked back in and he quickly backed away into his previous position. The awkward silence punished them both, its cringe-inducing nails scratching down their back. Finally, Kaze cleared the air with a loud “Anyway!” and he quickly picked up his paring knife and potato.

A little too quick, matter of fact, and he proceeded to narrowly miss goring his thumb with it. Still, karma had to punish him for his outburst, and he lightly nicked himself.

“Oh!! Oh my goodness, Kaze!”

“It’s fine, Just a..yeah.” He said, stupidly. He put his bleeding thumb into his mouth, even more stupidly.

“No, no, that won’t do. Let me go grab you a bandage,” She called out as rifled under the sink, and Kaze did _not_ take this opportunity to glance at her backside.

_Gods, I really am a pervert._

“Here we are!”

She wrapped his wound, small fingers working around his hand, and tied her work off. “I see why you volunteered to work with me!”

He blinked at her, caught off guard. “…You do?”

Felicia smiled, hands still lingering around his. “Yes, I see you quite clearly.”

He held his breath, praying for forgiveness from every god and goddess he knew, for surely it was his final day on this earth.

“…You’re absolutely awful at peeling vegetables!”

_It really is so, so unfair how adorable she is._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i love you. also YES the title is from a crazy ex girlfriend song LOLLLLL


End file.
